Character Approval/Brynn Vacker
[[User:Charlotte O CATS KOTLC|'Charlotte O CATS KOTLC']] Done! ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Brynn was born in a female body--but that's caused some... slight complications for them growing up. Being in the Elvin world, LGBTQ+ is definitely not normal. So Brynn didn't understand what was happening to them. Growing up a Vacker, they needed to be perfect to fulfill their name. But she/her never felt right. Never, ever. After researching humans, they learned about the concept of "nonbinary." That changed the world for them. After coming out in Level 8 at Foxfire, their world has been much easier--not to mention, learning about the subject got them quite interested in continuing to research various things--especially humans. After growing up in Riverglen, a lesser-known Vacker home, Brynn was always different. A "nerd", and the only LGBTQ+ representative. They have two brothers, the eldest named Nelvar, a froster who is ten years older than Brynn, and Anlyn, a guster who is five years older than them. With a mother by the name of Hewla, a polyglot hiding her ability as a pyrokinetic, and a father named Oberyn, a shade, elemental abilities* run in the family. They take pride in being related to the great Alden Vacker, even though they're pretty distant relatives, the name and eyes only bringing them together. Additionally, Brynn changed their name from Brynyeleia to ward off confusion on pronouns. Also, they love avoiding the topic, feeling uncomfortable when someone brings up her difference as of pronouns and gender identity. Currently, they are age twenty-nine. *The preferred ability for Brynn to manifest is a hydrokinetic, but I understand if that isn't something that is possible for Brynn to be. The didn't want to be a hydrokinetic in the story I crafted, but they made use of it by using it to enhance alchemy. If they turn out not to be one, I can always change their backstory to fit. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Brynn was extremely timid and shy, but after you would get to know them, they would open up. Nowadays, after coming out as nonbinary, Brynn is a lot more open; they feel safer. They're extremely loyal--they don't give up, but they are a bit stubborn, so sometimes they are hard to work with. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) They have teal eyes, shoulder-length, dark hair, and medium skin. They are of average height. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Brynn absolutely adores Alchemy and research, especially when they can incorporate their, and others' abilities in both subjects. They have practice in both, so they're strong subjects are those. Beginning as a decent teacher, when Anlyn needed help with Alchemy homework, Brynn has practiced teaching and it has become another strength; however, they are terrible at memorizing things. That is one reason why they practice research, to try to stick things in their brain. Even though their dream job is to teach at Foxfire, they'd never, ever be able to be a History, Universe, Multispecial Studies, and many more subjects as a teacher. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved